Group Gazers Dakotas Disappointment
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Group Gazers


Zoey is cooking eggs and bacon.

Alejandro gets up and helps her.

"Hey Alejandro...would you mine helping me clean my car today?" Zoey asks.

"Well me and Dakota have plans to go to the movies but I guess I can make it tomorrow. I'll help you." Alejandro decides.

"Aww thanks. You're so sweet." Zoey flirts.

Alejandro sightly blushes.

"What time is it?" Zoey asks.

"It's about 7a.m." Alejandro answers.

"Good so we have more time until Dakota wakes up." Zoey smiles.

"Hahaha..riiight.."Alejandro blushes.

"So.." Zoey says getting close to Alejandro.

Alejandro steps back until his back hits the wall.

"Why are you bakcing up?" Zoey asks.

"Uhh no reason...so..umm..let's continue cooking!" Alejandro says trying to distract Zoey.

Alejandro walks over and puts the eggs and bacon on a plate.

Zoey grabs the orange juice out of the refridge.

Zoey pours the orange juice in one cup.

"Do you want a sip of my orange juice?" Zoey asks.

"Uhh sure." Alejandro shrugs.

Zoey grabs 2 straws and sips the other straw.

Alejandro sips from the other straw.

Alejandro puts away the orange juice.

"So do you want to wake up Dakota and tell her breakfast is ready?" Zoey asks.

"Uhh sure." Alejandro shrugs.

Alejandro runs to Dakotas room.

Dakota is sleeping.

Alejandro taps her shoulders.

"Psst babe get up. Breakfast is ready." Alejandro whispers.

Dakota yawns.

"I'm too tired...let's skip breakfast and go to our movie date." Dakota says with a tired voice.

"Uhh about that. I'm going to help Zoey with some stuff." Alejandro confesses.

Dakota wakes up fully.

"You're kidding me..." Dakota asks.

"Nope...so come on let's wake up Lindsay and eat breakfast.

Dakota gets up and walks to Lindsays room with Alejandro.

"LINDSAY WAKE UP!" Dakota yells madly.

Lindsay falls out of her bed.

Lindsay stands in a military pose.

"Yes ma'm!" Lindsay solutes.

"Come on lets eat breakfast." Dakota demands.

Demand grabs Lindsays hand and drags her to the breakfast table as Alejandro follows.

Everyone sits down.

"So I heard you and my boyfriend were going to do something today?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah he's going to help me with some stuff..." Zoey explains.

"Can I help?" Dakota asks.

"No." Zoey nods.

"I understand..." Dakota lies.

"Dakota, do you want to hang with me and Ezekiel?" Lindsay asks.

"Where at?" Dakota asks.

"The zoo." Lindsay awnsers.

Dakota shrugs.

"I guess." Dakota accepts.

"EEP! YAY!" Lindsay hugs Dakota.

"Let's viset Noah and Ezekiel and we can go to the zoo now!" Lindsay says excited.

"Fine lets go." Dakota sighs.

Lindsay drags Dakota outside.

Alejandro eats his breakfast nervously.

"You look nervous...how come?" Zoey asks.

"Uhh nothing." Alejandro quietly says.

Zoey looks to see if Dakota and Zoey are gone.

Dakota and Zoey are in the backyard.

Zoey sits on Alejandros lap.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asks.

"Uhh nothing..."Alejandro lies.

"Are you sure?" Zoey says as she plays with Alejandros hair.

Alejandros eye twitches.

Alejandro looks around.

"Would you promise not to tell anyone?" Alejandro asks nervously.

"Sure." Zoey agrees.

"I like you...BUT it's wrong because I love Dakota...I think it's better if I adviod you." Alejandro confesses.

"Oh...really...what if I said I may like you too." Zoey asks.

Alejandros eyes widen.

"Ehh umm erm.." Alejandro stutters.

Zoey and Dakota walks by the backyard.

"Dakota...is that Zoey on Alejandros lap?" Lindsay asks as she looks out the back window.

Dakota rushes and pushes Lindsay.

"Oh my gosh.." Dakota says.

Zoey laughs.

"Alejandro is making Zoey laugh.." Dakota sighs.

"Zoey please..I don't want to start anything.." Alejandro sighs.

"Alright but just give me one hug." Zoey demands.

"What are they saying?" Lindsay asks.

"I don't know I can't hear them." Dakota awnsers.

Alejandro hugs Zoey.

Dakota frowns and walks off.

"Oooh he hugged Zoey." Lindsay tells Dakota.

"Yup.." Dakota wines.

Zoey comes to the backyard.

"Guys I need to tell you guys something!" Zoey yells in a worried voice.

"What?" Dakota asks madly.

"Alejandro was hitting on me..I told him I couldn't do that to you! I'm so sorry!" Zoey says in an innocent voice.

"ALEJANDRO WAS HITTING ON YOU?" Dakota shouts.

"Yes and he hugged me! It was so weird!" Zoey wines.

"Alright..I understand." Dakota says calmly.

"Are you sure?" Zoey asks.

"Actually..yeah don't worry about it. It's totally fine." Dakota smiles.

"Thanks! I knew you would understand!" Zoey said hugging Dakota.

Dakota hugs back.

"I'm going back inside the house with Alejandro. See you around!" Zoey walks off.

Dakota shrugs.

"Dakota let's just go to Noahs house." Lindsay encourages.

Dakota and Lindsay walk to Noahs house.

Lindsay knocks on the door.

Noah opens the door.

"Is Zoey there with you guys?" Noah asks.

"No." Lindsay nods.

"Ugh. You guys suck." Noah frowns.

Lindsay and Dakota enter Noahs house and see Ezekiel.

"Hey Zeke!" Lindsay waves.

"Hey you ready to go to the zoo?" Ezekiel asks.

"Yeah. Can Dakota come?" Lindsay asks.

"As long as she doesn't feed me to the tigers..LIKE AT 6 FLAGS!" Ezekiel deals.

Dakota shrugs.

"I promise I won't." Dakota accepts.

"Alright she can come.." Ezekiel agrees.

"If you idiots need help i'm not going to rescue you. I'll be at Zoeys house." Noah says with a cheesey smile.

Lindsay rolls her eyes.

Lindsay and Dakota enter Ezekiels car.

Ezekiel drives to the zoo.

They enter the zoo.

"EEP! Let's look at the zebras!" Lindsay says as she tugs on Ezekiels arm.

"Anything for you..." Ezekiel says.

"What?" Dakota says to Ezekiel.

"Uh nothing.." Ezekiel says quietly.

Dakota shrugs.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom! I'll be right back!" Lindsay says squeaking to the bathroom.

Dakota walks up to Ezekiel.

"Do you have a crush on Lindsay?" Dakota asks Ezekiel.

Ezekiel blushes.

"Hahaha..." Ezekiel stalls.

"Well do you?" Dakota asks in a serious voice.

"Uh.. i'm going to the gift shop." Ezekiel says running off from Dakota.

Dakota bits her lip and raises both her eye brows.

Lindsay runs out of the bathroom.

"Baaaack!" Lindsay screams.

"Mhm..." Dakota says.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asks.

"Nothing." Dakota nods.

"Where's Ezekiel?" Lindsay asks.

"Gift shop. I'm going to explore the flamingoes if you need me, see you around." Dakota says walking off.

"Kay kay!" Lindsay says running to the gift shop.

"Hey Lindsay!" Ezekiel waves.

"Hey! Look at this cute little puppy!" Lindsay says picking up a stuffed animal puppy.

"Haha yeah.. do you want it?" Ezekiel asks.

"Sure! But I didn't bring my wallet..." Lindsay sighs.

"I'll buy it for you." Ezekiel offers.

"Really?EEP! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Lindsay says excitedly.

Lindsay hugs Ezekiel tight and Ezekiel hugs her back.

"Where's Dakota?" Ezekiel asks.

"She went to see the flamingoes." Lindsay awnsers.

"Did she tell you anything?" Ezekiel asks.

"Like what..?" Lindsay asks.

"Nevermind." Ezekiel cuts off.

Dakota runs up to Ezekiel and Lindsay.

"GUYS WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! A RHINO WAS LET LOSE!" Dakota yells.

"Pfft yeah right." Ezekiel ignores.

"REALLY?" Lindsay asks.

"YEAH! We gatta go!" Dakota screams.

"Whatever, i'm going to the rhino exibet." Ezekiel ignores.

A rhino out of nowhere attacks Ezekiel.

"Told you.." Dakota points out.

"AAAHH!" Ezekiel screams.

Lindsay runs behind a chair and hides.

Dakota kicks the rhino in the face and helps Ezekiel up.

The rhino runs off.

"Woah..you didn't even let me bleed?" Ezekiel asks confused.

"Whatever..." Dakota shrugs.

"Let's leave! What if that rhino comes back!" Lindsay screams worried.

"Then let's go..." Dakota shrugs.

Lindsay and Ezekiel run out of the zoo.

Dakota walks slowly.

"Dakota come on!" Lindsay yells.

"No." Dakota nods.

"Anyday now!" Ezekiel yells.

"Shut up!" Dakota yells.

Dakota finally leaves the zoo as Ezekiel and Lindsay wait for her in the car.

Dakota gets inside the car.

Ezekiel rushes to go back to noahs home.

They all exit the car rush to the door.

Ezekiel pounds on the door.

"I forgot Noah went to Zoeys house.." Ezekiel remembers.

Dakota facepalms.

"I'm going to stay here and wait for Noah." Lindsay says sitting down on Noahs front yard grass.

"I will to!" Ezekiel says sitting closely right next to her.

Dakota rolls her eyes.

"Whatever..i'm walking to Zoeys house.." Dakota says in a sad voice.

Ezekiel and Lindsay look at eachother as Dakota walks away.

Dakota finds Zoeys house and looks out the window.

Dakota watches.

Dakota opens the window sightly open so she can hear.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE WHAT I DID! YOU UNDERSTAND NOAH!" Alejandro yells in Noahs face.

"Dude I won't! That's all on you!" Noah defends himself.

"Nobody can tell anyone what has happend when Lindsay and Dakota was gone." Zoey mentions.

"Especailly Dakota!" Alejandro adds.

"This is all on you guys not me. I was just trying to help!" Noah backs down.

"Listen Noah, if you tell Dakota things would not look good for you!" Alejandro says seriously to Noah.

"I SWARE!" Noah swares.

"I also don't want Dakota to know, or Lindsay because Lindsay will rat us out." Zoey adds.

"Ok guys! Whatever was said here and whatever happend here, stays here. Got it?" Alejandro deals.

They nod their head.

Dakota slides down the window.

Dakota sighs and walks back to Noahs house to see Lindsay and Ezekiel.

"Dakota? WHat are you doing back here? I thought you went back to Zoeys house." Lindsay wonders.

"I overheared Zoey and Alejandro talk about something.." Dakota sighs.

"About what,eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"I don't know..but I have good hint that Alejandro had an affair with me on Zoey..." Dakota confesses.

They gasp.

"How could you be sure?" Lindsay asks.

"I heard Alejandro saying don't tell Dakota and Zoey telling Noah not to tell. I don't know what it's about though." Dakota explains.

"Oh my gosh...he is cheating on you.." Lindsay worries.

"Well it is your fault." Ezekiel explains.

"How?" Dakota asks curiously.

"The guy probally needed some space. I know how you are. He probally just slept with Zoey because she's sexier than you." Ezekiel addmits.

Dakota bites her lip.

Lindsay slaps Ezekiels shoulder.

"Don't say that!" Lindsay defends.

"It's true." Ezekiel shrugs.

Dakota lays on the grass face foward and covers her ears.

"See what you done." Lindsay groutches.

"Oh well." Ezekiel shrugs.

"Cheer up Dakota! Maybe he isn't cheating!" Lindsay encourages.

"Go away." Dakota moans.

Lindsay and Ezekiel look at eachother.

They shrug.

"He so is just saying." Ezekiel addmits.

Lindsay rolls her eyes.

"But Lindsay, I would never cheat on you." Ezekiel flirts.

"Oh uh, thanks?" Lindsay says.

Ezekiel smiles.

"Well you too figure this out. I'm going to the store. Bye!" Ezekiel says leaving.

Lindsay waves.

Lindsay pats Dakotas back.


End file.
